Even with the advent of contact lenses and Lasik surgery, eyeglasses are still a common means to correct vision. Choosing the most suitable eyeglass frame in both style and fit is a daunting task, considering the wide variety of eyeglass frames produced by a multitude of manufacturers. The uniqueness in the size and shape of each individual's head further complicates the process of selecting and fitting an eyeglass frame to a particular individual. Once an eyeglass frame is selected, the impediment to the expeditious delivery of eyeglasses to the customer is the delay caused during the manufacturing process. What is needed is a method that enhances efficiency in the eyeglass selection process, as well as precision in fitting the eyeglass to satisfy the wearer's aesthetic requirements, while achieving superior comfort and performance; and speed in the fabrication of the eyeglasses.